


Fear Not

by SpaceCadetAsh



Series: Wiseblood [1]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Ash works too hard, Fear, Gen, Late at Night, Robot just wants friends, Robot/Human Relationships, Telepathy, Touching, and thinks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetAsh/pseuds/SpaceCadetAsh
Summary: Ash learns that, even in the case of alien robots, people can change.
Relationships: Robot & Original Character
Series: Wiseblood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fear Not

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic posted here! I tend to either post to Tumblr or FF.net.
> 
> I fell in love with this series and the characters, especially Robot. I wanted to whip something together showing how someone outside of the Robinson family would react to him. This will be the first part of a three part series featuring my OC, Ash-- her role in the colony will be explained further in the later parts.
> 
> Written to the song "Wiseblood" by Zola Jesus.

She sat at her desk in her Jupiter quarters, working into the early hours of the morning, with naught but a desk lamp piercing the darkness around her. Circuit boards… cables… tools… various discarded tech pieces littered her workspace. She idly sipped at a can of highly caffeinated tea as she leaned back and surveyed the mess. She had promised her client that she would have the data pad functional first thing in the morning, but that was looking like it was a fools errand. She sighed and slumped in her chair; something else was bothering her. 

Earlier that day, Will Robinson had come by her Jupiter looking for assistance with his robot. There had been a mishap while he was assisting with cargo loading and found himself with a large chunk of metal wedged between his back plating. She had only seen the massive being from afar and had certainly never touched him or interacted with him. He towered several feet about her and, while she was obviously a bit apprehensive around him, he showed no signs of hostility or any intention to harm her. She thought to herself why Will didn’t remove the metal chunk himself, but figured that he wanted the experience of a computer engineer and didn’t want to run the risk of damaging his friend. 

She worked with care and when the robot showed signs of discomfort by flaring his back plating, she calmed him with a comforting hand on his back. Could he even feel that? Will and the robot turned to thank her for her assistance but, as Will turned to leave, the robot lingered; his starry array staring almost blankly at her, undulating and swirling. Could he sense her apprehension? Was he trying to thank her in his own way? 

She wasn’t sure. 

Will called after the robot and he turned and left. 

That encounter had stayed with her all through the day and into her evening’s work. She had been there when the Resolute was attacked. She had seen that…thing… glowing bright red, four arms firing white hot beams at anything that stood in its way. The panic and screams all around her as she loaded her fellow engineers and techs into a Jupiter craft. The last thing she saw before the Jupiter hatch closed was that red, angry array staring her down… Even with no facial expressions, the glare was enough to strike fear into her heart. If this was the same robot… how had a human—a child, no less—managed to turn it from a killing machine into a fairly docile being? She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. Such questions were better left to ponder after some sleep. As she rose from her desk chair, a familiar thunk sounded in the hall.

Thunk…thunk…thunk…

She froze, not daring to move or even breathe. 

There was no mistaking those footsteps. 

It was Will’s robot. 

What did he want? 

How had he found her Jupiter? 

She looked up and there he was, standing like a sentinel in her doorway. She gasped, even though he still presented no immediate threat to her, his sheer size was terrifying in and of itself. The pair stared at each other—her not daring to make any sudden movements, and he waiting for a command from her. She swallowed hard and gestured to her room, inviting him inside with a tremor in her voice. He had to almost crouch down to make it through the short threshold but, when he stood back up to his full height in the small room, he seemed larger. She didn’t dare take her eyes off of her. She scuttled away from her desk and back against the wall. She opened her mouth to as him why he was there, but all she was able to do was stammer. The robot turned his head towards her and, in barely the blink of an eye, he stood before her. The cool and crisp smell of his metal chassis filling her nose… blue lights dancing off of the darkened walls. Her heart pounded hard and fast against her ribs…breathing beginning to quicken. She was mere inches away from the beast that destroyed the Resolute; The beast that had stared her down with hatred swirling in his crimson array. The robot craned his head down towards her, his blue display illumination and core lights shifting to a more calming silvery blue. Slowly, almost painfully so, he reached out and traced a cool metal finger down from the base of her neck to just over her heart. She still kept her gaze averted, even when he pressed his hand against her chest with a gentle firmness as if he was feeling her heartbeat. This only served to make her already hammering heart beat faster. He tilted his head and trilled quizzically. She looked down at his hand spread across the entirety of her chest, but still didn’t dare look him in his glowing display. He reached out with his other hand and, with a crooked finger, gently tilted her chin up towards him, emitting a low electronic purr. 

This time, she let herself stare deep into his array; the lights swirling and pulsing like a million stars. 

She saw no hatred here. 

No anger. 

No threat at all. 

This wasn’t the same robot that had attacked the Resolute. 

Something deep within his core had changed since he had been with Will. He had no intentions of harming anyone unless it was to protect those that he cared about; and it seemed that he had deemed her one of those people. There was almost a familiarity to the way that he studied her face—Almost as if their brief encounter on the ship was still stored somewhere in his memory banks. He remembered that fear that he had seen in her face…the same fear that she was displaying here. She felt something swell in her chest, something about the way that he stared deeply into her caused emotion to stir within her. It was almost as if he was…sorry for what he had done. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes as she was overcome with is realization and relief, spilling over and dripping down onto the robot’s cool steel hand. Suddenly, she felt a tingle deep within her brain as she gazed deeper into his display. Words began to form, fuzzy at first, quickly becoming clearer as they repeated themselves in her head. She let out a soft sob as the phrase played clearly in her brain: 

I will not harm you.


End file.
